


But it's for the baby!

by purpleunihorn



Series: Raising Two Children [1]
Category: EXO (Band), Former EXO
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, M/M, Mpreg, Parents!Au, i know some don't like it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleunihorn/pseuds/purpleunihorn
Summary: You can never have enough baby stuff...right?





	But it's for the baby!

**Author's Note:**

> Reposting my old old work from my lj page

Yifan liked Saturday mornings. They were silent, calm and-

“AHHHHHHHH!”

Well, most of the time they were calm and silent.

“YIFAN! QUICK! OH MY GOD!”

No, he lied. They were never silent when you lived with a Luhan. Against his will Yifan left the warmth of the blankets and stomped to living room where his screaming pregnant husband seemed to be located; only to find him drowning in baby items.

“What happened to our living room? Did babies’r’us explode in here?”

“Fan look at these! Aren’t they cute? And these!” Luhan was quick to shove baby booties and onesies in his face.

“Where did you get all of these?” Yifan inquired while catching the things his husband was throwing at him.

“Online.” Luhan replied calmly, wobbling his way to another box; stepping over the boxes overflowing with baby clothing.

“And how did you pay for it?” Yifan asked in return following him.

“With your card silly! How else? Now help me open this box.” Luhan pointed a demanding finger at a long box.

By any means, Yifan did not consider them poor; quite on the contrary, they both had very stable jobs that allowed them now and then to splurge on some things… and that is why Yifan kept the credit cards. They suffered in Luhan’s hands. But he could only sigh to his husband’s antics and do what he wanted. Who in their right mind could say no to that face?

“Han why did you get another stroller? We have one already.” Yifan looked at the items in the said box, he knew that he would have to deal with the assembly.

“Because,” Luhan started as he turned to face Yifan; his eight-month belly stretching his (or Yifan’s) shirt “ the one we have already is to use everyday, but this one is for special occasions. It’s Gucci!” he said proudly.

“Did Tao have any say in this?” Yifan asked suspiciously.

“He might have recommended it. But Yifan don’t you want what is best for our baby?” Luhan pouted, Yifan knew when his husband was trying to get himself out of trouble. His eyes got all shiny and he started pouting…

“Yes I do but I don’t think we should go bankrupt when doing so.” Luhan decided to employ his deadly weapon: the snuggle.

“But baby…” he replied while hugging the taller man, head on his chest.

“Luhan…”

“Fanfan…”

“Fine, fine, we can have a Gucci stroller and anything else you want.” He should just admit defeat. At least he tried…kind of.

“Yay! See Shixun, your baba is the best” Luhan said to his stomach.

“One more month, just one more month” Yifan thought.


End file.
